


【DMC/VD深夜60分】弄假成真

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 孕但
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 本期主题：中年孕夫一孕傻三年系列
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【DMC/VD深夜60分】弄假成真

一、  
进入夏季之后的闷热空气在清晨时是最为暧昧的状态，湿气已然达标然而温度却还稍显温吞之时是最适合浅眠的时机。这是一天中Dante呈现出最懒散的时间段。  
Vergil一直以为自己睡眠很浅，但是这段时间与孪生弟弟的同居生活后，他发现Dante反而是睡眠更浅的那一个，而他自己只是“一个人睡觉时睡眠很浅”。所以当他睁眼的前几秒，就已经察觉到Dante没睡在他身边的事实。  
他在卫生间门口听见了某种奇异的动静，清晨的微光里他的面孔在镜子里影影幢幢，细微的水流声敲在白瓷的洁面盆里凉爽清脆。他的孪生弟弟趴在一旁的马桶前，垂落的半长银发掩盖住半边下颌骨的轮廓，晶莹的水珠滑过喉结的轮廓荡进敞开的胸口里。Dante抬头看他时微张的双唇还喘着粗气，天空蓝的眼里晃荡着半汪清泉。  
他的孪生弟弟清晨从床上，从他怀里消失的元凶居然是呕吐。Vergil神色维持着一贯的淡然，然后他平静地陈述出某种可行能。  
“Dante，”他说：“你怀孕了？”  
“什？我觉得不——噢好吧…或许，你是对的。”  
Dante恍了恍神，很显然他并不这么认为，毕竟他认为所有的元凶或许是昨晚那张明显冷透了的pizza。但是他一瞬间觉得兄长的表情十分有趣，当然了普通人并不能看出那与平常有什么区别。他慢条斯理地站直身子，点儿郎当地打算用手背随意地抹一把嘴角，但是他的兄长拦住了他。Vergil或许是在叹气，他把一张毛巾呼在孪生弟弟下巴上，这毛巾甚至还是温热的。

二、  
这件事并不是一个到此为止了的小插曲。  
Dante反应过来的时候，Vergil已经搬了一堆新书回来，他坐在沙发的一侧，双腿交叠架着眼镜看得安静专注。  
书脊上几个硕大的字——《母婴护理基础》。  
Dante目瞪口呆地看着旁边那一摞差不多类别的胶装大厚本，开始觉得这或许不是那么好玩的一件事了。

三、  
他现在已经对这个心血来潮完全后悔了。  
Dante端着那杯冒着寒气的草莓圣代，他现在对于零食的额限大约在每天一杯——有时候是每周一杯。他的勺子还没来得及叉进软绵绵的奶油雪顶里，一阵急促的脚步声之后，前任魔王劈手没收了这杯甜腻的饭后冰点。  
“啊——别这样Vergil，把它还给我。”  
然而魔王既然能成为魔王一定有其道理，Vergil根本不为所动，甚至摆出兄长的威严对他的弟弟说教。  
“你怀孕了，Dante。你不能吃这个。”  
“什么？不——哥哥，求你——”  
前任魔王眉间的川字更深刻了一些，他颇为不耐地看了看手里那杯开始显现出融化迹象的冰凉甜品，拈下顶端的半粒草莓塞进弟弟嘴里。  
剩下的？当然是进了下水道。  
Dante对自己早上的撒谎行为感到了极度的后悔，他试图解释自己说的怀孕只是玩笑，然而却换来了他的兄长带着责难的目光。  
“成熟一点，Dante。那只是一杯冰淇淋。”  
Vergil当然不相信他说的半个字，这时机太不凑巧了！  
半天之后，他的兄长板着脸把半盆刚洗好的新鲜草莓塞进失落又沮丧的恶魔猎人怀里。

四、  
Nero风风火火地冲进事务所，然后瞪着眼睛死死盯着Dante的小腹。  
“嘿，怎么了kid。虽然我知道我很帅气，但是也没有必要用这么热烈的眼光盯着我看吧？”  
“呃……你怀孕了？”  
小伙子眼珠子闪烁了两下，有些迟疑地问。  
“你从哪儿听来的。”  
“Kyrie说的。”小伙子不太自在地挠了挠后后脑勺，“是Nico，她从Lady和Trish哪儿听来的。”  
“哇哦，这流传得可真广。”Dante摸了一把下巴上的胡茬，扯出一抹苦笑，“我要是说没有呢？”  
“别把我当小鬼。我知道你和Ver——和我爸那点见不得光的小秘密。”  
Nero翻了个白眼，他的叔叔被裹在一张深蓝格子的毛毯里，他当然知道这是谁的风格；沙发的一侧堆了一摞看着还很新的书，书脊和封面上无一例外带了母婴二字。当然了，虽然他知道他的叔叔是男性，但是恶魔血缘就算有些异乎常人的地方也不太稀奇。怀孕而已，没什么大惊小怪的，Nero，你是一个成熟的恶魔猎人了，你不会被这种小事吓到，包括另一个有点惊悚的可能性。  
小伙子把女朋友勒令他带来的汤塞给他的父亲，匆匆忙忙地逃离了现场。

五、  
世界上最可爱（pa）的两位女性前来拜访时，手里抱着满满的奶粉与婴儿衣物。  
“你们这是干嘛？！”  
“噢好吧好吧，我们知道这或许有些早。”  
Lady胡乱地把大包小包塞进沙发，“听着，等孩子出生之后，我要做他的教母。我原本可是有机会做Nero的教母的呢！”  
“还有我。”Trish也不甘示弱。  
“呃、听着。我不管你们从谁那里听到了什么，事实的真相就是——没这回事！”  
Dante抓着头皮，一副苦恼的样子。然而Lady只是更夸张地笑了出来。  
“老天，你是在害羞吗？！不必了吧？”  
这可真离谱，所有人都不肯相信真相。Dante非常不高兴地看着笑得前俯后的两位女士。  
她们当然不相信了。他被禁足了，而他的兄长破位勤劳地与这两位女士一同矜矜业业地接委托赚奶粉钱，是啊，换成是我大概也不信。

六、  
他的兄长或许是联合了他的儿子对他展开对冷饮的严防死守，Dante偷偷摸摸地出门去与他心爱的圣代约会，却在端上桌的瞬间撞见了剃着寸头的小伙子。  
Nero瞥了一眼明显看上去有点心虚的自家长辈，得意洋洋的把草莓圣代挪到自己面前，然后抬手招呼服务员。  
“不好意思，一杯热牛奶。”看着Dante一副沮丧又装作十分不介意的模样，小伙子坏笑着补了一句马后炮：“要草莓味的。”  
“你爸让你来的？”  
“他说的没错。你就不能稍稍管住嘴吗，为我即将降生的弟弟还是妹妹想想。”  
“我没——算了。”穿着黑白女仆裙的服务生把那杯粉色的温热饮品摆在Dante面前，于是他选择了放弃。

七、  
唯一值得庆幸的或许是魔王还算有点良心没把他的垃圾食品也禁了，所以Dante一个电话还能差得动某热心肠的小伙子给他充当外卖配送员。  
他性质高昂地掀开纸盒，浓郁的番茄酱混杂着芝士的香气立刻蔓延在空气中，乳白色的细丝在面饼边缘拉出了老长，然后是饱满的油脂的触感——  
“……唔”  
某种突兀的，怪异的酸涩从Dante的胃部逆流而上，于是他唐突地丢掉那块面饼，条件反射地捂住嘴。  
“怎么了？”Nero接过pizza盒，问得十分故意，“你的脸色看上去有点遭，Dante。反胃？是因为被番茄酱浸透的油脂，还是因为黏糊糊的芝士——”  
没等小伙子讲完，我们最强的恶魔猎人直接冲进了厕所里。  
于是Vergil从厨房里出来时，他的儿子正洋洋得意地啃着手里的面饼。  
“我敢说他不会再想吃pizza了，并且等他出来应该只想要一些温和又清淡的食物。”  
“嗯。”他的父亲颔首，“做的不错。”  
“来一点吗？”  
小伙子十分刻意地把纸盒往前送了送，他的父亲扫过盒子里明显像是被仓促扔下贴在边缘的那一小块面饼，十分冠冕堂皇地把它拈走。  
“就一小块。”  
他说得理直气壮。

八、  
被所有人当做怀孕还有一个弊端，他的兄长不再主动碰他了。  
对，就是那个更隐晦一点的含义。  
一开始无论他怎么撩拨Vergil都显得无动于衷，他的兄长看他时的眼神就像是在看一个讨要玩具的小孩。但是最终他还是得偿所愿，因为Vergil很少能真正拒绝Dante的某种挑逗。  
他觉得一切都不大一样。譬如说他的兄长捏揉他的乳肉时，他会有某种异样的触感。他觉得自己的胸脯似乎变得更软，也更饱满了一些。Vergil操进深处的时候他仿佛全身都绷直了起来，然后高潮来得汹涌而迅猛，他翻着白眼浪叫出声，被插入的地方也粘稠得一塌糊涂。  
然而在那之后的记忆却变得暧昧不清起来，因为他很快便昏了过去，只隐约记得那高潮一波接着一波绵延不绝，仿佛将他融化拆解又重塑成型，浪潮一般淹没溺毙其中。  
再然后，他的兄长一连好几天都黑着脸，他的撩拨理所当然地又一次失去效应。但是另一方面Vergil又显现出某种强迫症一样的过保护，深夜里他甚至没办法从熟睡中Vergil的桎梏中逃出来去上厕所。  
这种情形或许还要持续很久。

九、  
总而言之，在被怀孕的乌龙事件过去两个月后，某天Dante十分突兀地对他的兄长抱怨。  
“我觉得你最近让我吃的有些多了，我的腹肌从八块变成了四块。”  
Vergil继续翻着从Kyrie那里抄来的食谱，头也不抬地随意薅了一把孪生弟弟蓬松的头顶。  
“别大惊小怪的，Dante，它之后还会变成一块的。”  
于是在五个月之后，它确实变成了一块，不仅变成了一块，某种异样的，不属于Dante自己的，不太安分的动静开始显现端倪。世界最强的恶魔猎人在第一次感知到他（或者她）时，有些失措地找到他的兄长。  
“呃、Vergil——”他斟酌着开口：“我怀孕了？！”  
彼时前任魔王正在看关于孕期心理学的东西，对，他看的第一本系统性的总结指南里明确指出，如果没有明显的异状，那么在五六个月时注意相关的问题会比较适合。  
他几乎是下意识地给了孪生弟弟一个很常见的看傻子的眼神，毕竟已经快要半年了，他不太明白事到如今Dante为什么突然为这种事惊惶。  
但是他手里刚好翻过的那一页赫然写着，“孕期由于孕激素与内分泌的缘由，孕妇或许会出现记忆减退，健忘，反应迟钝等情形”。于是他把书合到一旁，收起鄙夷的神色，尽可能地挤出一些耐心回答他的弟弟。  
“当然。放松，Dante，我们准备很充分。”  
“不，我是说——”他的弟弟深呼吸了一下，“噢，我怀孕了。”  
“对，你怀孕了。这也不是第一次了，你能处理这个。”  
“啊、是啊…好吧，就只是，只是那实在是太久之前了。”我们不太清楚为什么Vergil的安抚会起了反效果，Dante看起来更加混乱了，“我记不太清了…而且你不在，你一直都不在……噢淦。”  
Dante猛地别过脸，然而Vergil还是捕捉到一闪而过的某种可疑的液体，说实话准父亲有一点慌，因为这样的情况很明显没有在他预想过的任何一种假设中。他确实不清楚第一次是怎样的光景，他的弟弟总是对这个避而不谈，甚至在Nero猜到真相之后也从未给出过肯定的答复。那或许不是什么愉快的回忆，而他对此的缺席以及一无所知的的确确是事实，或许这也是他潜意识中对着一次如此重视的原因之一。  
但总而言之，Vergil的脑子里并没有应对这一状况的任何预案。  
他当然可以不管他，Dante一直都这样，过一小会儿就会自己好了，甚至不需要谁来哄。  
但是——  
“Dante。”  
他伸手去抓孪生弟弟的手腕，却被他躲开。  
“不、现在别——”  
Dante带着浓郁的鼻腔，他向后躲闪了一下，然后又突兀地僵住了。  
“怎么了？”  
Vergil终于看见他的弟弟抬起脸，他眼眶还有些泛红，神色里隐约藏着些羞赧。  
“呃…他好像，踹了我一下。”  
“哈。看样子他将来或许会和父亲站在同一边。”  
Vergil干巴巴地总结，结果换来孪生弟弟一个没什么力道的瞪视。

十、  
大约在孕期八个月的时候。  
Dante偶尔会煞有介事又神经兮兮地告诉Vergil，他觉得是个姑娘。  
但是这话说出来的时候，Vergil总是能见到Dante的肚皮上比较夸张且惊心动魄的动静，比方说有那么一小块地方肉眼可见地凸出来，像是个不甘寂寞的小拳头。  
于是Vergil就会一脸淡定地反驳没有哪个姑娘的胎动会这么粗犷。  
“说真的，老哥。”Dante把脑袋塞进Vergil的肩窝里，他睡相其实不那么安稳，不过总有人能保证他不会在半夜翻身歪掉。“你想要男孩儿还是女孩儿。”  
Vergil掂着那本厚重的母婴护理思索了大半天。男孩儿比较好其实，皮实，不娇气，随手扔给Nero就行了（咳咳）。但是姑娘也很可爱，扛在脖子上像朵小向日葵，而且姑娘或许性子会更像Dante一些，或许还会长得像母亲……  
然后前任魔王扭头发现他的弟弟已经枕着他的肩膀睡着了，于是他把顶灯灭掉，只留下一盏小灯，帮Dante拉好被子，轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰他的额角。  
“事实上，我全都要。”


End file.
